Make Money.
"It's hard to make money here." Yeah It kind of is. But it's even harder if you have never played a real economy server before. So in hopes that we can keep a couple of you around to enjoy the community and this server. Here are some methods for creating extended wealth over time. Something to note: Time expendature VS. Profitablity. Keep in mind that you might make more spending a little more for something you need and putting it to use then getting everything yourself at no cost. Easy ways to make some money! Farms: Creating an effective farm is one of the most important parts of maintaining wealth. You can sell goods to beginners through the GlobalMarket or sell bulk to the server for instant profits. Build them large and efficiently. Stacked gardens can be a great way to maximize space. As a side note, leveling herbalism can gain you double drops... Sugarcane: Sugar can't be sold so don't refine it unless you plan to make goods like cake or cookies. These edibles can be sold to the server for a substantial profit! Potatoes: Potatoes sell for more then sugar, wheat or carrots. Consider planting a few... hundred! Melons/Pumpkins: These two gourds sell for the same amount as potatoes. Again. It would be wise to develop a nice field of them :) Trees/Apples: A tree farm is not simple to create well. But Logs go for 200 a stack and apples 160 a stack. If you can get a good system going for your tree farm this method becomes very effective. Perhaps, you can hire someone to maintain it? Mushrooms: One of the most complex things to grow. You can make a ton of money farming them. Read up carefully about their behavior. Mining: Digging holes can get pretty old pretty fast. But keep at it and you might just get a ton of profit. The best way to do this quickly is to get as many enchants for decreasing your block break time as possible. Remember that ores are found on certain levels under ground. Figure out the right ones and just keep digging! Stone Vs. Cobble. First off. You are going to get a lot of stone or cobble over time. Since Stone sells for more then cobblestone try to use a pick with silktouch. You can't sell StoneBricks or ChisledBricks to the store, slabs either. To sell these, as many players will want them at a good price. Use the Globalmarket to put them up for sale. Levels <5: Bedrock Levels <30 Lava, although Lava has been found elsewhere. Levels <14-5 Diamond and Redstone Levels <30 Gold and Lapis Lazuli Levels <60 Iron levels <70 Coal Selling metals to the shop might be a bad idea! It is totally possible that many resources will go for slightly more on the global market when there are players who need a lot of something! Ask before you sell. This is a good rule of thumb. Just try not to spam the server more then a few times about it. Cooking: Cooking is one of the more profitable of crafts in StrongBlox. But it can be very time consuming to gather resources. Crafting the items themselves can be quite a pain as well. If you are able to get a good price on items you need from the GlobalMarket I suggest you take advantage of the time you will be saved. Mushroom Stew: This is worth the second most! You can sell 5 for $40. Though mushrooms are not easy to grow once you have them going it is a great source for making stews :D Cake: Making cakes is quite profitable but takes a lot of resources. Balance the costs with the benefits. Before you know it you will be a cake master! They sell for an impressive $30 per 5. Cookies: 5 sell for $25. Nuff said. Pumpkin Pie: This baked good is worth the most of all things you can make. It will take some time to make a lot of them but keep at it. You will be rich. 5 pies sell for $50! Fishing: Ohhh the good life, peaceful fishing by the water side :D Or not. Though fishing can be very profitable it takes time. Beyond that there is a chance that while fishing you come upon The Kraken. A freak of squid nature. Run if you don't have good gear. Fish : 10 go for $30 Salmon : 10 go for $40 Clown Fish : 10 go for $45 Pufferfish : 10 go for $49! Building, Jobs: The thing about this server is agreements between players are non-formal. In other words you must take the other by their word that they will pay or you have the choice to put their goods on the global market. Building for other is a bit more tricky. I can only suggest that you ask for at least half upfront. Doing odd jobs for players can be a great way to make money as a beginner. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.